X Ambassadors
| origin = Ithaca, New York, United States | genre = | years_active = 2009–present | label = | associated_acts = | website = | current_members = * Sam Harris * Casey Harris * Adam Levin | past_members = Noah Feldshuh }} X Ambassadors (also stylized XA) is an American rock band from Ithaca, New York. Its members currently include lead vocalist Sam Harris, keyboardist Casey Harris, and drummer Adam Levin. Their most notable songs include "Jungle", "Renegades", and "Unsteady". The band's debut full-length album, VHS, was released on June 30, 2015. Their sophomore album, Orion was released on June 14, 2019. History 2009–12: Ambassadors and Litost X Ambassadors began as a band titled Ambassadors, touring with artists such as LIGHTS. During this time, they self-released their debut EP, Ambassadors EP, creating a music video for its lead single, "Tropisms", shot and directed by Rodrigo Zedillo. Shortly after, the band self-released its debut LP, Litost, which included the song "Litost", which would later be used on the soundtrack for The Host. The band signed a music publishing deal in 2012 with SONGS Music Publishing. The band started a Kickstarter account to shoot a video for the lead single, "Unconsolable", which would be re-recorded later. The group was noticed by Imagine Dragons while frontman Dan Reynolds was sick in the hospital in Norfolk, Virginia. Reynolds heard an acoustic version of "Litost" on 96X WROX-FM and asked Interscope to sign the band as soon as possible. 2013–14: Love Songs Drug Songs and The Reason X Ambassadors released their debut major label EP, Love Songs Drug Songs in 2013. The EP included the track "Stranger" co-written by Dan Reynolds. In promotion of the EP they toured supporting Imagine Dragons, Jimmy Eat World and The Mowglis. In 2014, the band released a second major label EP, The Reason. In promotion of the new EP, X Ambassadors supported Panic! at the Disco and Imagine Dragons on their respective tours. They also featured in The Knocks' single "Comfortable" from their second EP with the same name. 2015–16: VHS VHS is X Ambassadors' debut LP. The album was released June 30, 2015 via digital download, vinyl record and CD. The album features 20 tracks, including 7 interludes and 3 previously released songs for a total of 10 new songs. The album features collaborations with Jamie N Commons and Imagine Dragons. A special edition titled VHS 2.0 was released on June 10, 2016, with five additional tracks and the interludes removed. X Ambassadors appeared as a collaboration on their earlier title "Comfortable" with The Knocks', which was originally released back in 2013, as part of the duo's debut album, entitled 55, which was released in March 2016. However, later on in the year, X Ambassadors lead singer Sam Harris was reunited with the duo in their new collaboration, entitled "Heat", which was released in October 2016. On June 20, 2016, the band announced that Feldshuh would be taking an indefinite hiatus from the band to deal with personal issues. 2017–18: Singles from scrapped album Joyful X Ambassadors released four singles in 2017: "Hoping" in March, "Torches" in April, "The Devil You Know" in June, and "Ahead of Myself" in July. They also performed at the 2017 National Scout Jamboree. The band was featured in a song by Eminem titled "Bad Husband", off his album Revival. They also performed in a song titled "Home" on the soundtrack for the Netflix film Bright. The song includes pop singer Bebe Rexha and rapper Machine Gun Kelly. X Ambassadors released their next single, "Joyful", on January 26, 2018. Later that day they announced their second full-length album, Joyful, through their Instagram accounts, and pre-orders became available through their website. The album was slated for an April 2018 release. On February 2, 2018, the band released another single off the album titled "Don't Stay". However, on April 19, 2019, over a year after the announcement of the album, it was announced that the band had cancelled it in favor of their new work for their new upcoming second studio album Orion. Lead singer Sam Harris stated that Joyful was the second iteration of their second album, and that they felt like the songs on it did not represent where they were at. The singles released prior to the album's cancellation will continue to be available on streaming services. 2019–present: Orion On January 25, 2019, X Ambassadors released their new song titled "Boom", which would serve as the lead single of their upcoming second studio album. On April 19, 2019, the band released another new song titled "Hey Child", as the second single off their new album. The same day, the band announced that the title of their upcoming album would be Orion. A third single from the album, titled "Hold You Down", was released on May 31, 2019. The album was released on June 14, 2019. Musical style and influences In an interview with Caitlin White, X Ambassadors declared themselves distinctly rock with few characteristics commonly associated with indie bands. They referenced Incubus and the Red Hot Chili Peppers as heroes. Philanthropy In January 2017, Sam Harris participated in the official Women's March on Washington after-party. Harris was joined by The National, Ani DiFranco, Samantha Ronson, Sleater-Kinney, and many others. In March 2017, X Ambassadors performed a special show to benefit Planned Parenthood on International Women's Day. Following the benefit show, X Ambassadors released the song "Hoping" on March 10. All proceeds from the song for the six months following its release were donated to the ACLU. In June 2017, X Ambassadors announced that they would donate all the proceeds from their Mississippi Coast Coliseum Show to Unity Mississippi - an LGBT charitable organization, following the announcement that the State of Mississippi signed HB 1523 - the "Protecting Freedom of Conscience from Government Discrimination Act" into law. Band members *Sam Harris – lead vocals, guitar, saxophone, bass guitar, drums, percussion (2009–present) *Casey Harris – piano, keyboards, backing vocals (2009–present) *Adam Levin – drums, percussion (2009–present) Former member *Noah Feldshuh – lead guitar, bass guitar, keyboards, backing vocals (2009–2016; currently on hiatus) Sam Harris and Casey Harris are brothers, and have been friends with Feldshuh since kindergarten in Ithaca. Sam met Levin while attending the New School in New York City in 2006. Casey Harris has been blind since birth. Discography Studio albums Extended plays Notes * Note 1: As Ambassadors. Singles As lead artist As featured artist Guest appearances Music Videos Awards and nominations References External links * Category:Alternative rock groups from New York (state) Category:Indie rock musical groups from New York (state) Category:Musical groups established in 2009